1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and equipment for painting automobiles by a painting robot (painting equipment) with, for instance, a door (opening and closing member) of an automobile open.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as in a automobile manufacturing line an automobile placed on a carrier comes to a stop at the position of painting on a manufacturing line of automobiles, the door thereof is opened and the painting is carried out by for instance a painting robot.
In this case, conventionally there were two ways for opening the door. According to the first way, the door 2 of an automobile 1 is opened by the painting robot 3 itself as shown in FIG. 3. As the door 2 is opened by the painting robot, the door 2 is fixed with a door fixing unit 4 in order to keep the door 2 in the opening state thereof. Namely, the shift-down lever 5 is shifted and driven upwards from the floor surface, and a pushing rod 6 attached to the distal end of the shift-down lever 5 is brought into contact with the inner plane of the door 2. And the door 2 is fixed at the opening state thereof by fully pushing the door 2 in the opening direction by means of the pushing rod 6. Thereafter, the painting is carried out for the inside of an automobile and the door 2 itself by the painting robot 3.
On the other hand, according to the second way, an exclusive door opening and closing device 7 for opening and closing the door 2 is used as shown in FIG. 4.
Namely, the engaging claw 9 attached to the distal end of the arm 8 is engaged with the door 2, and the door 2 is opened by moving the arm 8 along an appointed locus. And while the inside of the automobile 1 and the door 2 are being painted by the painting robot, the opening state of the door 2 can be maintained by the corresponding door opening and closing device 7.
Hence, as painting method described in the above the painting work is conducted with the pushing rod 6 or the engaging claw 9 brought in contact or engaged with the door 2, the paint is adhered to the rod and the claw. And at a time of conducting the painting similar to the above in other automobiles, the paint adhered to the above components such as the rod and the claw may be adhered to other automobiles, thereby causing such a problem as a painting defect to occur.
Furthermore, the paint which is ejected from the painting robot can not be sprayed on the portions with which the pushing rod 6 and the engaging claw 9 is brought in contact or engaged since these components disturb the spraying thereof, thereby causing such a problem as painting unevenness to occur.